Nächtliche Konversation
by BMIK
Summary: Würdest du deine Zunge aus meinem Ohr nehmen! Danke! Und deinen... Stock aus meinem Rücken auch!“ "Du hast gesagt, wir können kuscheln...“ Vincent/Yazoo


**Keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe... Naja^^**

Ich hab´s für ne Freundin auf englisch geschrieben und da es nicht besonders lang ist, und ich hier noch keine wirkliche Vinzoo smut story gesehen habe, dachte ich mir, ich übersetzte es auch gleich mal ins deutsche.

Vielleicht hat ja irgendjemand Spaß damit ^___^

Warnung: Oral, Anal, Rim, Bondage, Handjob, Male/Male (... und dabei ist das Ding ja nur 1400 Seiten lang -.-)

* * *

Nächtliche Konversation

*Geräusch von Fußtapsen auf knatschigen Dielen*

Yazoo: müde und undeutlich, aber etwas süß-säuerlich „Auch schon da?"

*Knarzen hört abrupt auf*

Vincent: tiefe, schuldbewusste Stimme „Verzeihung."

*Bettdeckengeräusche, und ein bisschen Matratzengequietsche*

V: murmelt „Alle waren so gut gelaunt und Cloud wollte mich nicht gehen lassen, bis ich den Geburtstagslimbo mit ihm getanzt hatte..."

Y: emotionslos „Geburtstagslimbo..." Pause, klingt jetzt sehr viel wacher „Vincent, bist du betrunken?"

V: etwas beleidigt und nuschelig „Vielleicht... Ein bisschen... Aber nur weil ich zu dir nach Hause wollte, aber ich musste ja Limbo tanzen und wie du sicher weißt, würde ich das niemals in nüchternem Zustand tun, also hatte ich keine andere Wahl als mich mit Alkohol zuzuschütten..." *klingt etwas abgelenkt am Ende des Satzes, als ob er vergisst, was er eigentlich sagen wollte*

Y: zynisch „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das für dich einen Sinn ergibt."

V: nachdenklich „In der Tat"

Y: *noch mehr Bettdeckengeräusche* kurz angebunden „Nacht"

V: Pause, dann unenthusiastisch „Gute Nacht."

*Tiefer Seufzer und dann gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche. Nach kurzem Moment der Stille mehr Bettdeckengewühle, dann V, flüsternd*,

„Bist du noch wach?"

Keine Antwort.

„Yazoo?"

Y: genervt „Nein."

V: leise „Verstehe. Verzeihung."

Stille.

V: „Aber ich bin noch gar nicht müde, verstehst du..."

Stille.

V: „Können wir wenigstens ein bisschen kuscheln?"

Y: knurrt „Fein! Aber dann sei still, ich hab morgen einen Auftragsmord zu erledigen, ich brauch meine Ruhe."

V: verständnisvoll „Aber natürlich."

*Noch mehr Gewühle*

V: murmelt „Mhhhh, du bist so warm... und riechst so gut... Hast du dir die Haare mit meinem Erdbeershampoo gewaschen?!" *Klingt leicht entrüsted beim letzten Part*

Y: *entnervtes Schnauben*

V: nachsichtig „Nun ja, das ist schon in Ordnung, wir teilen ja jetzt sowieso Tisch und Bett..." Stimme wird immer tiefer und schwüler „Und es riecht wirklich sehr lecker an dir..."

Y: ausdruckslos „Vincent, was machst du da."

V: nuschelt „Na, dich schmecken selbstverständlich, dein Hals ist ganz vorzüglich..."

Y: keucht leise, aber dann, nicht sehr begeistert „Würdest du deine Zunge aus meinem Ohr nehmen?! Danke!" Pause „Und deinen... Stock aus meinem Rücken auch."

V: enttäuscht „Du hast gesagt, wir können kuscheln..."

Y: bissig „Ich habe auch gesagt, dass ich schlafen will."

Pause.

Seufzer, Stimme klingt forciert freundlich „Hör mal Vincent, Ich weiß, dass du gerade nicht ganz du selbst bist, aber fühlst du dich nicht ganz schön müde von dem ganzen.... Limbo getanze? Willst du nicht deinen schwindeligen Kopf auf das weiche Kissen legen, deine schweren Augenlider schließen und schlafen?" *leicht drohender Unterton*

V: sexy, tiefe Stimme „Nein, eigentlich nicht... Ich würde lieber... meinen Arm um dich legen... ungefähr so, und mit meiner Hand über deine Brust zu deinem Nippel streicheln...so wie jetzt... "

Y: schwach „Vincent..." dann, harsch und entschieden „Hör auf und nimm deine Hände da weg! Ich muss schlafen und du auch!"

V: unbeeindruckt, etwas heiser „Aber deine Nippel scheinen nicht besonders müde zu sein, im Gegenteil, die sind ziemlich wach... und dein Puls ist auch recht agil..."

Y: „Vincent, Ich hab gesagt nimm deine Zunge... hng... aus meinem Oh-"

V: „Ach, sei doch still, oder willst du sie lieber in deinem Mund haben?"

Y: Mix aus verärgert und erregt „Nein, ich will-"

V: unbekümmert, grunzend, „Hier, leck meinen Finger und hör auf dich zu beschweren... Ahhh, du bist genauso hart wie ich, schau sich das mal einer an... So rot und pulsierend... Gefällt dir das, wenn ich ihn in die Hand nehme, so-" Stöhnen von Yazoo „und mit meinem Daumen über deine Eichel streichle... ungefähr so..." noch lauteres Stöhnen „Lass mich noch mal deinen süßen Mund kosten..."

Stöhnen

„Mhhh, du schmeckst immer so gut... Besonders hier..."

Y: keuchend „Ich hab gesagt du sollst meine Brustwarzen..." schreit lustvoll auf „IN RUHE LASSEN!"

V: leicht gedämpft „Aber sie wollen... offensichtlich... gar nicht in Ruhe gelassen werden... so hart und rot wie sie werden... hmmm und so feucht, wenn ich sie lecke..."

Y: mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen „Ich verstehe –gnh- dass du betrunken bist –*zischen*- aber wenn du nicht –uh- [i]sofort[/i] aufhörst, schwöre ich, dass ich dich so gegen die Wand klatsche, dass du morgen nicht mehr weißt wo oben und unten is- was?!"

V: murmelt „Halt den Mund..."

Y: zischt „Wa- Lass meine Handgelenke los! Was machst d- oh nein, NEIN, du wirst mich NICHT am Bett festketten! VINCENT!"

V: „Oh ja, schrei für mich... Du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du so für mich daliegst. Lass mich deine Beine spreizen... Ah, du bist so steif... Lass mich davon auch mal kosten..."

Y: angepisst „Wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle losmachst da-HNG!"

V: „Hmm, hmmm, so süß, so hart. Yazoo, dein Schwanz ist so... köstlich. Ah, sieh mal wie er zuckt und pulsiert wenn ich mit meiner Zunge über diese Vene lecke..."

Y: keuchend „AH! A-aufhören!"

V: heißblütig „Ich will dich ganz in den Mund nehmen und leer saugen..."

Y: „N-nein!"

V: sanft „Aber ja! Hn, er ist so groß, ich krieg ihn kaum im Ganzen rein..."

Y: „Dann hör auf, es zu versuchen!"

V: leicht beleidigt „Na gut... ich hatte es sowieso eher auf dein kleines, enges Loch abgesehen... Spreiz deine Beine weiter. "

Y: knurrt „Jetzt reicht´s, lass meine Beine los und mach mich AUF DER STELLE los oder ich werd- Neinneinneinnei- oh Gott!!!"

V: „Ah, hör auf so rumzuzappeln, lass mich dich lecken... Ah, es ist ziemlich eng, wir haben es eine ganze Weile nicht benutzt, was?"

Y: „Nimm deine Zunge da weg! Es gehört mir und ich will es jetzt gar nicht benutzzzzzzzzz" tiefes Stöhnen. „Nimm sie raus, nimm sie raus!"

V: „So?"

Y: wimmert

V: „Und wieder rein... ungefähr so?"

Y: „Oh Gott, ja, genau so! Hng, t-tiefer... tiefer..."

V: schnurrt „Hmmm, ja, beweg deinen Arsch für mich... Lass mich mal an Klein-Yazoo ran, er soll sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlen..."

Y: unverständlich „Neeeeeein...."

V: „Ah ja. Ob ich einen Finger reinkriege? Sollte feucht und geweitet genug sein jetzt, mal sehen..." "

Y: zu sich selbst „Das ist nur ein böser Trau- uuuh!"

V: erstaunt „Oh, schau mal, das geht so einfach rein und raus! Warte, ich krieg noch einen zweiten rein, aber... lass mich erst meine Hose aufmachen, die ist so eng...Ah," erleichterter Seufzer „Sieh mal was du mit mir machst, ich bin schon ganz steif und verschmiert... Zeit für den zweiten Finger..."

Y: stöhnt recht hilflos

V: murmelt „Gleitet so leicht rein... Du bist so warm da drinnen Yazoo, so warm..." ächzt „Soll ich noch einen dritten Finger versuchen?"

Y: atemlos „J-ja!"

V: summt „Hm hm, da ist er. Du bist so schön, so [i]geil[/i] wenn du dich so gierig bewegst... Gefällt dir das, wenn ich dich mit meinen Fingern ficke? Ich liebe das, diese Sachen mit dir zu machen..."

Y: schnelles Atmen, stöhnen, „Mehr, mehr!"

V: murmelt „Ich wird dir mehr geben... Lass mich nur erst meine Finger aus dir rausnehmen..."

Y: schluchzt

V: „Du willst meinen fetten, dicken Prügel in deinem Arsch, hm?"

Y: keucht wütend „Du bist ja völlig betrunken!"

V: nachdenklich, aber gefasst „Oh, mit Sicherheit. Sonst hätte ich dich schon vor einer ganzen Weile voll gespritzt. Abgesehen davon hätten wir dann vermutlich eleganten, würdevollen und relativ langweiligen Sex, wäre ich nüchtern... Also dann, lass mich über dein heißes, feuchtes Loch streicheln und dich noch mal fragen: Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?"

Y: „Hng, ja, fein, fick mich schon!"

V: schnurrt „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl... Oh, das solltest du sehen, mein Schwanz zuckt wie verrückt, er will unbedingt in dich rein... Und wie einfach er reingleitet... hgggggggnnnn... oh Gott, wie gierig du mich schluckst... Gib mir deine Beine, lass mich tiefer rein..."

Y: tiefes seufzen

V: „Oh dassssss ist gut! Lass deine Hüften kreisen, mein Herz, lass mich tiefer in dein warmes, enges Fleisch tauchen... Ah, ich bin fast ganz drinnen! Ja, ja, gib mir mehr von diesen wollüstigen Bewegungen, press fester, ahhh!" keucht „Ich bin drin!"

Y: schwül und unartikuliert „D-deine Eier klatschen gegen meinen Arsch-uuuuuuhhh!"

V: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, shhhh, ruhig mein Herz, lass mich diese süße Stelle finden-"

Y: schreit auf

V: grunzt „Gefunden, denke ich."

Y „Ja, ja, du hast´s gefunden! No-nochma-aahahah-al!"

V: schweres keuchen "S-so? Ungh... so eng!"

*Bettquietschen, Stöhnen und Klatschen wird schneller und lauter*

Y: „Schneller, verdammt! Hör auf, mich hinzuhalten!"

V: „Aber ughn- Ich mag es.....quälen! Gott bist du eng, ich muss so hart in dich reinrammen..."

Y: „Oh Gott Vincent, ich komme!"

V: „Oh ja, komm für mich, schrei für mich mein Herz!"

Y: Orgasmus, schreit „VINCENT!"

V: Orgasmus, grunzt „Yazoo!"

Lautes Stöhnen und zittriges ausatmen

Y: keucht immer noch etwas, lacht aber „Oh Gott... Oh Gott... Das war... das war unglaublich..."

Pause

„Vincent?"

Stille

Etwas besorgt „Vincent!" knurrt „Wage es ja nicht, einzuschlafen."

Pause, leichte Schnarchgeräusche von Vincent.

Y: resigniertes, sarkastisches Schnauben „...Großartig."

.ende

################################################################################

**Det wars. Sorry für OOC- Verhalten, aber ich rede mich offiziell damit raus, dass Vincent betrunken, und Yazoo zu... ehm... *schnell ne Ausrede finden*... schockiert ist^^**

**Ach so, ja... manche Stellen wirken vielleicht etwas albern, aber da es sich um eine Konversation handelt, müssen bestimmte Dinge gesagt werden, da es keine entsprechenden Beschreibungen dazu gibt *schulterzuck***

**Ich würde mich über konstruktive Kritik sehr freuen ^___^**


End file.
